legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alemas
Alemas is a Legend with the second highest amount of posts for a single user. He joined the LMBs on November 25tth, 2005. Alemas became a Maniac on February 18th, 2011, then reached Legend on August 22, 2011. He is an Italian who lives in the United Kingdom but is moving to Germany. He currently has over 36,465 posts and 8 studs. Alemas is one of the oldest fully active MB users, other than PHINN. Alemas does get blamed for spamming a lot, and has gotten in big fights over it, not only with other users, but also with the mods. He is one of the most well known and infamous users on the LMBs. Another one of Alemas' pride and joys is LEGO News Station Advanced 3, the most popular news station in the News Forum, where he is first in-command. Although he had never roleplayed in a topic outside of the MB Forum before; he recently just started roleplaying in the Alien Conquest Forum, in the topics, 'ADU Bootcamp' and 'A.D.U.' Alemas Inventor.png|Alemas as an Inventor. Alemasj.jpg|Alemas as a JuniorBuilder. Emotes Most of his posts use a Tongue Smiley Emote. Alemas is also the user who spent the most time without using any of the Emoticons. He posted from April 2010 to April 2011 without using a single emote (He used *Tongue Smiley* instead of ) Now he uses them in nearly every post! He mostly uses the Tongue Smiley ( ) Emoticon. Fun Facts *Alemas was also blamed for spamming a lot on the MBs, which resulted in the locking of MB Achievements 2.0 by the mods. However, MKM said this was not true and that the topic was let through accidentally. *In the past, users used to call him a number of names, such as A_Lame_Mess, Al, Ema, Hawaiian Leg End (Foot) and many others. However, he has said multiple times that he just wants to be called Alemas, so most people have now stopped, unless Alemas has called them something, and they return in response with "A Lame Mess" or something else. *There was once a joke around the holiday season about a holiday named Ale-mas, where all the little children got ale delivered by Saint Alemas. *Right now, Alemas is planning to pass Rock-o-Ages, and become the highest ranked user. He seems to be posting fast enough to complete his goal in one day, if he wished. Sadly, his posts are usually relatively short, and considered to be spam by some users. *Some of his famous quotes are: "*Tongue Smiley*", "Yowzers!", "POOOOOSTMEEEEEEEEN!!", "YEPPERS!", "Good grief.", "*Facepalm*”, “Eh...”, and "BOT!", although he doesn't use some of them anymore. Most include the Tongue Smiley ( ). He also recently started using the Angry Face Emote ( ) along with "BOT!", to show that he is serious. And he still uses *facepalm*. *Alemas has passed Dude777477 recently, which makes him the second highest ranked poster, but he is not very respected for it, due to the fact that many of his posts are considered to be spam. *Just like Wertys761, a user created a name for himself that says he likes Alemas. It was Alemas_Rocks. *Alemas is Italian but is in the process of moving to Germany right now so he is semi-inactive *He has been spoofed in several ways, for example, aokpisz's MoreEpicThanAlemas dream username joke. See Also *List of Legends *Legend Source http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=3734580, first post. Category:Good Articles Category:Users Category:MB Legends Category:Legend Category:8 studs